The First Time
by KatieBug445
Summary: OKAY!  I apologize for this in advance.  My first smut fic EVER and it's horrible.  Like, really horrible.  Dean and Cas have sex in the back of the Impala.  All I can say.  Rating "M" JUST to be safe.


The Unspeakable Thing That I've Written That Has No Title Because It's Embarrassing And I Would Like To Put It Behind Me As Soon As Possible.

"Dean!" Castiel exclaimed as the hunter wallked up Shelby's porch and into her house. He couldn't believe he'd actually come back for him. Relief flooded through him.

"Cas," Dean managed to choke out before his eyes filled with tears. He all but ran to Castiel and took him in his arms, breathing in his smell, and pressing him as close to him as possible. "Cas, don't ever do that again, you hear me?" He broke them apart and put his hands on his shoulders. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you?" He shook his angel. "Cas, I thought you were de-" He couldn't finish that. He WOULDN'T finish that. "Don't ever leave me again." and he embraced him one more time.

Cas shot him a puppy doggish look. "I won't, Dean, I promise." Dean was reminded of a child who'd broken a vase or something. Cas was so innocent. He was so childlike. It made him feel weird about his feelings towards the angel. But Dean would soon find that Castiel felt the same way about him. Shelby went back inside to pack Castiel's things, and left them alone. Without thinking about what he was doing, Dean grabbed Cas' hand in his own, and just held it. Without a word. Castiel felt an electric charge coarse through him. "Dean," He said in his gravely voice. They made eye contact for a quick few seconds before Cas leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

Dean pushed him away, horrified at what just happened. His eyes were nearly popping out of his head. "Cas," He gulped. "Cas, I-I-I.."

Castiel knew he'd made a mistake with doing that. He walked away from Dean to the oppisite end of the porch, and sagged his shoulders against the railing. "I'm sorry, Dean. I don't know why I did that." Dean did. In that intant he realized that Castiel felt the same way. His heart pounded in his chest, and an impulse to kiss him again rose deep within him. Cas lowered his head, ashamed of what he just did.

"Cas?" Dean asked, walking over to him. He just shook his head. "Cas, I'm sorry..." Nothing. Shelby came out right after that with a bag full of Cas' things, and the two said their goodbyes and thanks. Castiel got into the Impala without one word to Dean. They drove in an awkward silence for awhile before Dean pulled off to the side of the road and down into the opening to a grove of trees before getting out of the car.

"Dean?" Cas asked, following him. Dean walked over to Cas' side, put his hands on either side of his face, and kissed him deeply, tracing Cas' lips with his tongue.

"Cas," Dean sighed, breaking them apart for a moment. "I've missed you so much." Their lips connected again, and Castiel felt along the side of the car for the back door handle. He fumbled with it, got it open, and Dean used enough force in his kiss to cause him to fall down into the car on his back. Dean fell in on top of him, leaving no space between their bodies. Dean brushed back a handful of Cas' hair and kissed from his forehead down to his lips once again. He was aware of what he was about to do, and that both excited and scared the living hell out of him.

Cas raised his head up and took Dean's jaw in his hands, feeling the stubble on his face. Cas sighed in contentment, and pressed his lips lightly along the base of his jaw down to his neck. Dean could feel Cas' breath on his skin as he did this and was insanely turned on. "F-Fuck me, Cas. Right here and now." He whispered into the angel's ear. In responce, Castiel fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, trying desperately to get it off.

Dean grabbed his hand. "No. Let me." Dean worked quickly and professionally. He'd done this a thousand times, and knew pretty much exactly what he was doing. Dean pressed off Cas' body and awkwardly removed his own garments. He took a shuddering breath. They were really about to do this. They were about to cross that line. Dean stared at Cas in all his perfection. And he was perfect. At least to Dean, aways. Dean slowly lowered himself back on top of Castiel and moved slowly. This was going to be different. A lot different. But it was Cas he was talking about. The love of Dean's life. He gulped back a wave of panic and set to work. He grinded his hips against Cas', which caused the angel to cry out in pleaure; music to Dean's ears. He got set into a rhythm. Slow and steady, but strong. Cas bit down on his lip to keep from crying out.

Castiel was alive with fire. His whole body was shaking with pleasure. This is what he'd been dying for since he'd met Dean. He was close to his climax. He literally had to bite so hard on his lip that it bled to keep from screaming. He wanted to take control. He wanted to allow Dean to be taken care of for once. He put his hand on Dean's scarred arm. The one with the handprint, and Dean stopped in his tracks. Castiel started moving out from under him, and a horrified look crossed Dean's face. "Just trust me," Cas said with a shy smile. He manuvered his way on top of Dean, scared of what to do next. This was the farthest he'd ever gone with anyone. He was scared. He had no idea what he was doing, but that wasn't stopping him. "Turn over." He whispered to him. And Dean did, not knowing what to expect. Not knowing if he wanted to know what to expect. In a way, this was like his first time all over again. He wasn't exactly scared, but he was nervous. Cas lined himself up with Dean's prostate and took the plunge. He slid himself in, which caused Dean to cry out. Why, Cas didn't know, so he stopped. "Dean?" He asked, afraid that he'd caused him pain.

"C-Cas." He said, very out of breath. "Don't stop. Please." And he didn't. They went basically all night until Dean fell asleep with Cas in his arms. Dean's head rested against Cas' chest and he watched his chest rise and fall. Cas grabbed Dean's hand, and in his sleep, Dean told Cas he loved him.


End file.
